Mittens have been proposed in the past which include a compartment for a heating element, but such compartments are positioned so as to heat only a predetermined portion of the mitten.
For example, in U.S. Pat. Specification No. 1,970,081, there is disclosed a mitten provided with a compartment for a heating element, which compartment is disposed in that portion of the mitten which covers the back of the hand of a user and is fixed relative thereto.